


Покажи мне

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom!Mads, Established Relationship, I mean their positions, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Top!Hugh, acually it's vice versa, but still
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть что-то, чего Мадс ещё никогда не делал в присутствии Хью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покажи мне

Хью обожает закрытые показы.  
  
Премьеры — всегда утомительно, но здесь все свои, да и народу меньше. В полутёмном зале кинотеатра он время от времени косится в сторону сидящего рядом Мадса. Как всё же удачно сложилось, что они оба оказались в Берлине в одно время.  
  
Миккельсен встречает его взгляд и подмигивает. Хью ужасно, безумно скучал по нему. Шальная улыбка сама собой расползается по лицу. В очередной раз поблагодарив судьбу и Клэр за то, что он оказался здесь, Хью переводит взгляд на экран, где персонаж Мадса — Хью сбился со счёта, в который раз — отчаянно занимается самоудовлетворением. Дэнси смешно и неловко одновременно, они никогда… то есть, они — _да_ , но Мадс никогда не дрочил при нём. Образы, один ярче другого, моментально проносятся перед глазами.  
  
— Хью? — слышит он со стороны и с трудом заставляет себя сфокусировать взгляд на Мадсе. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
 _О, со мной всё отлично, не переживай. Просто думаю о том, как ты дрочишь. Кстати говоря, не желаешь продемонстрировать?_  
  
Стоп. А ведь это идея…  
  
Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Хью придвигается чуть ближе и шепчет в самое ухо:  
  
— Я хочу видеть, как ты делаешь это не на экране… — Мадс застывает в кресле, не поворачивая головы, — жаль, что мы сейчас в центре внимания. Я хотел бы… — губы проходятся по мочке, — чтобы ты расстегнул ширинку.  
  
Хью понятия не имеет, что творит, но эта маленькая шалость неимоверно заводит.  
  
— Запустил руку в трусы… — ладонь мимолётно проходится по бедру Мадса; Хью чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы под пальцами, — и отдрочил себе.  
  
Хью говорит и говорит, и чем больше он говорит, тем ниже становится его голос. У Мадса моментально встаёт.  
  
Хью, улыбаясь, выпрямляется на своём месте и утыкается обратно в экран. Это того стоило.  
  
***  
  
Его толкают на кровать так неожиданно, что он даже не успевает возмутиться. Приземлившись спиной, он приподнимается на локтях и, ухмыляясь, смотрит на Мадса.  
  
— Хочешь что-то сказать мне? — вопрос звучит как вызов. Впрочем, это он и есть.  
  
Ответная улыбка Мадса слаще мёда.  
  
— Хочу что-то _показать_ тебе, — руки Миккельсена тянутся к ремню на джинсах; медленно ползёт вниз собачка молнии. При мысли о том, что последует дальше, рот Хью наполняется слюной.  
  
Подтаскивая стул, Мадс ставит его посреди комнаты и усаживается на него, широко расставив ноги. Ширинка на его штанах призывно расстёгнута. Хью порывисто стаскивает с себя рубашку прямо через голову — в номере становится слишком жарко.  
  
Дэнси отчётливо видит чужой стояк. Мадс накрывает его рукой поверх слоя ткани, но не спешит делать что бы то ни было ещё. Ему нравится видеть голод в глазах Хью. Лениво поглаживая себя, он запускает руку под резинку нижнего белья. Хью на постели невольно подаётся ближе.  
  
— Это то, как ты обычно… — голос, низкий и хриплый, отдаётся приятной истомой внизу живота; Мадс ловит его взгляд: глаза потемнели, расширенный зрачок наполовину затапливает радужку; он бесконечно любит этот штормовой оттенок глаз Хью. — Ты обычно _так_ это делаешь?  
  
— Когда думаю о тебе? — Мадс просто не может не поддеть.  
  
Хью кивает.  
  
— В том числе.  
  
Пальцы смыкаются на напряжённом стволе. Хью может видеть сочащуюся смазкой головку, то исчезающую в кулаке Мадса, то появляющуюся вновь. Этого мало, так мало…  
  
— Иногда это происходит именно так, — Мадс кивает, облизывая губы. — Иногда… быстрее. В зависимости от того, насколько сильно я соскучился.  
  
Хью тянется погладить себя; просто смотреть — невыносимо.  
  
— Нет, — очевидный запрет, который так хочется нарушить. — _Нет_ , — повторяет Мадс, и Хью со стоном роняет руку обратно на постель. Что ж, он сам напросился.  
  
Мадс приподнимает бёдра, оставляя джинсы болтаться на уровне щиколоток, и снова разводит ноги; на сей раз его движения не стесняет ничего, кроме оставшегося белья.  
  
Хью не может отвести взгляд от его члена: гладкий упругий ствол прижимается к животу; на трусах проступает влажное пятно. Хью хочется прижаться губами, вылизать, впитать в себя чужой запах и жар; он почти ощущает приятную тяжесть на языке.  
  
Мадс облизывает ладонь; рука уверенно скользит по стволу; большой палец играется с головкой, обводит круговыми движениями; Хью слышит собственное тяжёлое дыхание и прерывистые выдохи Мадса.  
  
— Нравится представление? — рука Мадса неожиданно замирает; в очередной раз приподнимая бёдра, он стягивает пропитавшееся предэякулятом нижнее бельё. Хью пытается вспомнить дыхательную гимнастику, когда-то вызубренную в театральном. Тщетно.  
  
Отчаянно хочется трахаться. Хью сводит бёдра, сжимая возбуждённый член; он мог бы прямо сейчас присоединиться к Мадсу. Оседлать его, вжаться в желанное тело; принять в себя. Он мог бы, но не станет. Ему слишком нравится то, что Мадс делает для него.  
  
Миккельсен сгибает ногу в колене, устраивая её на подлокотнике. Больше всего на свете Хью хочет оказаться меж его разведённых бёдер, оставляя засосы, впиваясь зубами в мягкую плоть; трахая его языком до хрипов, до полной потери контроля.  
  
Мадс облизывает пальцы, пока не погружает их в рот целиком, один за другим; когда он вынимает их, Хью может видеть блестящую нитку слюны, тянущуюся от губ.  
  
Пальцы Мадса, влажные и скользкие, исчезают меж бёдер. Он вводит сразу два — Хью видит, как расходятся узкие стенки; у него кружится голова. Мадс запрокидывает голову, продолжая ласкать себя изнутри; безымянный палец другой руки усиленно трёт уздечку. Ритм движений сбивается; рубашка задирается, обнажая полоску кожи. Хью выдыхает сквозь сцепленные зубы и старается не кончить в штаны.  
  
Пара резких движений — и жемчужные капли растекаются по животу Мадса; Хью хотел бы собрать их все языком.  
  
— Иди сюда, — хрипло зовёт он, и Мадс с готовностью выполняет просьбу; джинсы и бельё остаются где-то на полу.  
  
Хью, наконец, позволяет себе расстегнуть ширинку; член истекает смазкой, тело горит в жажде прикосновений.  
Забравшись на постель, Мадс седлает его бёдра.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет он в чужие губы, слегка прикусывая нижнюю.  
  
— Привет, — вторит ему Хью, ощущая горячую тесноту, когда Мадс насаживается на него сверху.  
  
Хью ужасно, безумно скучал по нему.


End file.
